User talk:KILLER5591
Archived Drake S-Class Promotion Trail. We can do that next week. Also want to fight Eve with Vance next week too?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:03, September 23, 2015 (UTC) I'll let you know when Eve is rp ready. Also, Drake's nickname is God of War. Changing his body into a weapon like version fits to me, you agree?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:15, September 23, 2015 (UTC) I deleted your section about Vance appearing at the meeting. It should only be guild masters there, no other guild members. But one of the masters asked what information Shojiro has come across. I am assuming he will respond by giving us the location of the experimentation site and how there are rumors about them making second generation dragon slayers. But again, it is your character, so please respond as you see fit.Lady Komainu (talk) 04:30, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Awesome epic rp. A full blown battle between Shojiro and Nikolai. I was thinking the Magic Council wants to consider Shojiro for rank 1. But Sojiro wants to battle and defeat all those considered at God Serena's level. And as Nikolai is in that level. He wants to battle him. Now I will say let's tie it equal that way it's fair.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 15:11, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Ok now remember I want them to tie or basically knock them out. Also I want all S-Class members of Pantheon to see the fight. This doesn't mean their equal, it just mean their close enough to not really defeat each other. Also, we can start it, but I'm still looking for another Magic for Nikolai.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:09, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Any ideas, aside from Light or Heavenly Body Magic.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:21, September 24, 2015 (UTC) I'll look around. But, I have a question Vector Magic. Are you going to use it like Accelator from A Certain Magical Index?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:43, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Than I happy using Creator's Eye, Telekinesis, and Destruction Magic. Want me to start it you? I cause I figured you would go around writing that Shojiro defeat all the current level rank 1 Saint mages. And Nikolai is the last. The festival is the fight. It's the battle, it's a Mage battle festival.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:13, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, but the battle is only for show. It's to entertain the people of the town. While, they eat at restaurants and shop at the town's shops. But, as Shojiro feels he cannot accept the top Wizard Saint until he defeats all those he knows are also at that level. But he can't fight Nikolai until he agrees to really fight him. All the past fights the other mages got the same invite. And challenged Shojiro.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:25, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Simple. I'll write the Magic Council sent all the possible candidates to the Aconite Town. But even they feared fighting either of Shojiro or Nikolai so they didn't come. Also, Nikolai will Convince Shojiro as he doesn't want the position even less than Shojiro and surely not by default. So he convinces him to a real fight also the loser will pay for the Town's Next Years Festivals. Of course as they are going to tie, that's a moot point, but at the time of the rp.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:38, September 24, 2015 (UTC) There will be 9 dragon slayers.Lady Komainu (talk) 22:01, September 24, 2015 (UTC) So just so we are clear, only the guilds in the alliance are taking on the dragon slayers and dark guild masters. If you really want to be part of this RP, you could write the chapter where Aldrich Inari and Ura Fulgar take out the guards that are guarding the research facility. You can have Shojiro convince them to just make a three man team, with Shojiro, Aldrich, and Ura, to take out the grunt soliders. You can also make it where you take out the grunt soliders, but there are reminant members of Shattered Dusk guarding the facility. As long as its not Beezlebub or Hyuga, you can ask permission to use any of the other characters. That way you can give Shojiro a chance to shine, as well as give Aldrich and Ura their chance to show off their power too. I can help you write the chapter, since Aldrich is my character. What do you think?Lady Komainu (talk) 19:30, September 25, 2015 (UTC) I understand. Well in the story, you three could easily knock out the grunt soliders, but then see that Raikou Hikari and Satoru Akuma are there guarding it as well. They are Shattered Dusk's S Class mages. I could ask permission from their creators if you would like to fight them in the story. I can also get Osias Eckhart to fight too, the creator would just have to rewrite his fight with him so that he doesnt kill Osias in the end. But would you want to write the battle with the guards with me? That way Shojiro, Aldrich, and Ura can show off their skills? Lady Komainu (talk) 19:54, September 25, 2015 (UTC) I am pretty busy today, but I can start it tomorrow afternoon once I am done with work. I will let you know when it is up though! Lady Komainu (talk) 20:02, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey bud I just wanted to pass on a message from me and Lady Komainu Hey, so I don't know if I've been clear before, but I wanted to explain to you my thoughts on how the rest of the RP should go. I appreciate that you asked to have shojiro participate, but I wanted to remind you that he is a minor character in the story. He was only meant to be an informant at the alliance meeting. Like I said, you can have him participate in the guard chapter with Aldrich and ura, but I ask that you cooperate and be considerate. I know shojiro is strong, but please don't act op and wipe out the forces with just one attack. The s class mages are strong too; so I hope you choose to work with Aldrich and ura rather than take them on by yourself. Our characters will be acting as a team. I hope you understand --Zero "Crow" Isdeth (talk) 21:09, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Your turn. Btw do you care if I use a healing spell on the characters?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:10, September 26, 2015 (UTC) So I started the chapter for our fight with the guards and 2 s class mages of shattered dusk. You can still wait until Monday to write, but I just wanted to let you know that it's called Astute Tactics. I wrote in the second part that your character just walked up to meet Aldrich and Ura. So you are free to write what you want. Then I will write for Aldrich, and User:Zero "Crow" Isdeth will write for Ura. If you have any ideas for how you want the battle to go, let us know! I'm excited!Lady Komainu (talk) 04:57, September 27, 2015 (UTC) I think it would be great to have Shojiro speak some words of encouragement, just write that he says it over the communication lacrimas. You can have him do it after i have aldrich and ura explain their plan to you. That way you can say that youre present, give an inspiring speech, and then Samarra will give the go ahead to attack. And I think giving Samarra a gift would be lovely! I think she will try to refuse at first, but ultimately accept it. Plus it will give our two character some dynamic to their relationship and maybe alude to how they met and became friends?Lady Komainu (talk) 23:02, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Nothing much. I just used wikipedia to find the meaning and use Google translate to translate to to kanji. As for the Japanese meaning, I just made that up. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 20:53, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Well, this can easily be solved by asking on their talk page. That's what you should always do, since most of the time comments on pages don't get seen. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 18:51, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Could you... Get onto chat? It'll be easier to explain there. Bismarck-Chan (talk) 19:08, September 30, 2015 (UTC) The rp with Lady Komainu, since we have to make. Want to make it, as Nikolai won't be in the rp much. Gives me time to add his spells.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:14, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Ok, thanks for that. Btw After all these rps. I having a rp event. With Lord Olivia being the target.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:27, September 30, 2015 (UTC) I wasn't clear, I meant for you to start the article. But's I'll start it later I'm at work.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:34, September 30, 2015 (UTC) There is a question. How much in the rp did you hold back?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:36, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, it's hard to explain. Let me say it like this if both were complete. Like did you hold back using his Magic Power and strongest powers. Like did you have to hold back better responses to not seem to easier overpower Nikolai?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:44, September 30, 2015 (UTC) But one thing I don't understand. Why does he need to use his second origin to have Magic Power in Nikolai. I thought Magic Power Level wise they are more or less equal. Like I never used his second origin.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:53, September 30, 2015 (UTC) I understand. I do have a question. Since the members of the Pantheons are non counterparts. Do you think that they have stronger relations with other non-counterparts as they are like anomalies of the flow of life. They were never meant to be born. As so the opposite world the appeared in doesn't reflect this in counterparts.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:05, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Gotcha. But Nikolai is very unique. Having the Creator's Eye, he sees many things. In fact he discovered the exception to the counterparts rule.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:26, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Possible RP? Yooo Killer. I was wondering, perhaps a potential RP between Shōjirō Kusaka and Nolan Houdini could happen? I dunno how or why, but I feel like the prospect would be fun :P Although, we have to be careful not to cause a country to blow up from our Wizard Saint-ness...[[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 22:15, September 30, 2015 (UTC) I'd assume so. Also, here's the thing. The Territory magic language is made up for all I know. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:10, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Experiments of Discord and your turn.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 17:27, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, it's probably spatial manipulation. Also, I'm not sure about that, but honestly, cuz of that capability, I wouldn't do it. But hey, Hiro is Hiro. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 20:21, October 1, 2015 (UTC) I really wanted to match swordsmanship, really. :P [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 22:07, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Hey, so I didn't quite get you. Is the issue "bolding" the text? You said pronunciation and then bold text. What has pronunciation to do with bolded text? The Death God (Man behind the Mask|Contact him!) 04:13, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Perhaps a possible matchup could have occurred at a tournament of some sort? It was a large enough scale for them to not notice one another until the finals or something? [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 12:00, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey! Just wanted to say congrats on getting the featured article! That's so awesome to see that all your hard work on Shojiro was noticed!Lady Komainu (talk) 06:48, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Do you mean, write it on his page or just tell you on your talk page?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:06, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Ok I'll try to make it, but fair warning finding specific spells under the Yakuma Language will be difficult. So I might only make the base descriptions of how it works. Using Minerva as a base and you can add more as you see fit.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:15, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Territory (絶対領土（テリトリー）, Teritorī lit. Absolute Territory): Territory is a Caster-Type Magic that involves the manipulation of space—basically any spatial region within the user's line of sight; it is also known as Yakuma's Magic of the Eighteen Gods of War. When using Territory, the user is able to conjure a kind of wave-like matter that allows the user to manipulate the space around any object or substance of her choice, allowing for great versatility; with Territory, the user is capable of manipulating space as means of defense or offense and they can also teleport people and objects of their choice. This Magic also grants the user the ability to switch places with other people whom are in close proximity. It can also be used offensively: the waves can harm a human target heavily, being directly sent at target like lead or surrounding the target and causing several attacks at once. The user can also change the properties of a space such as producing heat underwater, or creating explosions. The waves are placed under their control, with the user being able to manipulate it to their every whim, making it float in the air in wide arcs. Through its use, the user is capable of carrying out a variety of Magic attacks. The waves are shown to possess explosive properties, with a relatively small amount of it being capable of producing fierce explosions; in addition, larger amounts of it can be shaped into objects of various sizes, again usable for offense. Here ya go. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 19:57, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Last War Chapter Hello! So it looks like people are beginning to wrap up their chapters on the fight with the dragon slayers, so I was hoping to collab on the final chapter together! My plan for it is to have Samarra find her sister---escort test subjects outside compound---see Crowley, the old dark guild master, standing outside---alliance masters blast him away with combo attack---rune knights show up to take away bad guys and take test subject to Shojiro's family hospital---then some playful banter between the guild masters, maybe joke about a gmg together and end story. Any other ideas of how it should go? I will post the page as "Solace Deliverance", so feel free to go edit it as you see fit.Lady Komainu (talk) 01:23, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Two things one. I would like Vance and Drake to appear in the rp Trial of God: Introduction the Beginning in a none battle manner and later Shōjirō will appear in the rp event if you don't mind. Also, would you like for Vance, Drake, or Shōjirō to become the next master of the guild. Or do you think Lord Olivia or Carlito would be better?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:27, October 15, 2015 (UTC) It's just a question. Btw, in the rp I linked in my last message. I want Vance to go into the magic lab to see why it's opened. And Drake comes back and sees Vance in there and they battle for a bit. I want him to think Vance set him free. Drake world be a bit guilt ridden as it was his and Carlito's fault Sasha died.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:12, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Well, I'll just say it. Sasha was killed by a dark Mage and when Drake and Carlito finally got there Drake killed the Mage. Also, if you want you can have Vance and Drake do their quick fight in the linked rp. I will control Selina to stop the fight, to say that it was another person that set Lord Olivia free.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:32, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Yes that one for Vance and Drake. Shōjirō is going to be in the rp event with the rest of the Toveri group.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:46, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Trial of God is the intro to the rp event. This event is after the current Toveri event.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:02, October 15, 2015 (UTC) So Shōjirō will appear much latter in the Trial of God rp, because he wanted to come the festival in the town. But he will appear in later rps.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:05, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Vance and Drake can appear in the Trial of God now. Just start your own section and I'll going in with Selina the weakest S-Class.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:20, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Vance goes into the open forbidden lab to see why it's open. Drake comes back not long after and sees him in there. He assumes he set Lord Olivia free. Drake considers this a betrayal of the heightest level. So he fights him out of anger and guilt for like I said while someone else killed Sasha. They were late Drake and Carlito.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:02, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Ok your turn. And just as comical affect. Let him be surprised by the unnamed amount money Nikolai leaves Shōjirō if he dies. Like let him say that Nikolai's family might really be more wealthy than the Kusaka family or something. It doesn't have to be exactly true for latter. Just as a comical anime shock. And I started writing the past of what happened. Trial of God: The Darkest Tears. I'll let you know when to post in that one. Btw Nikolai wasn't at the guild he sent those two back. He wants to handle this alone. Also, I think it would make sense for Shōjirō to make the request of the Toveri to help Nikolai. After all they are friends.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:31, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Honestly, because anyone that Nikolai doesn't hate is on good terms with him in his mind. Plus he likes to share the wealth. Also, I might a bit of a rivalry between him and Shōjirō whom is the better Mage or richer. Nikolai is very competitive.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:36, October 21, 2015 (UTC)